


It's Only World History

by TheSparklingK



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparklingK/pseuds/TheSparklingK
Summary: This is, for now, a Blue/Declan one shot. Working from the stance that they've known each other longer, and Blue isn't quite as young and sensible and prudish as she is in the books. As for where her kissing curse went? I suppose I must have misplaced it. As I misplaced her feelings for Gansey...I just want things to be interesting, and that's not.
Relationships: Declan Lynch/Blue Sargent
Kudos: 2





	It's Only World History

**Author's Note:**

> I considered using one of the ladies from Fox Way, but most of them would be too old for Declan, or too colorful without a backstory. 
> 
> That back story does exist in my head, but isn't ready for writing, as it would change a whole lot things, including Niall Lynch and Maura and tons of other stuff. Maybe someday, it'll come out.
> 
> I hope I won't get murdered for breaking Bluesey, and that someone out there will enjoy reading this.

Our story starts in the night, with a secret sneaky meeting in Declan's new dorm room after that break-in from The Dream Thieves.

.

He meets me in the yard in front of the dorms.

All I want is to hug him, now, _now_ , but this is Aglionby at midnight, and I know better, we know better, but somehow, still, he does it anyway, and I don't resist. Ronan is on the other side of town, and he's the only person who would matter when it comes to this...

His hair is messy, his tie is crooked, making up for the fact that he's still in his internship shirt, shivering without a coat.

"We should go," I say, because he's cold and someone could see us.

"Not yet." His voice is a whisper, rushing, because in the next moment he's kissing me, and I'm kissing him, too...

He pulls me closer, and we tangle together, my arms around his shoulders, his around my waist, and he's too tall, but I don't care.

Could I be doing it wrong, does he know it's only happened once, though I've always wanted it, how would I know if I was doing it wrong, how would I make it better, what should I do with my tongue...

I lose it all when he does it for me, slipping his tongue over mine, tasting of coffee and chocolate, and it feels like I might float away even as I fall, tightening my grip on him. 

His tongue slips around mine, mine around his, and all I know is, I don't want to breathe, don't want to pull away, don't think I could breathe even if I wanted to...

The rest of the night is a blur, because it goes faster than it ever has.

We get to his room eventually, talk the way we always do, wrapped around each other on his bed, and I don't go home, because we fall asleep in the middle of the conversation, and I wake up to him putting on his clothes.

He blushes when our eyes meet, and so I do, too, even as I stand and hug him, my arm pressed to his bare chest, heart racing just because of that.

"You should stay," he says. "Sleep a few more hours."

"What would be the point without you?"

"Sleep," he says, like it's obvious, but then he pulls back and kisses me.

He's late and we both know it, but we wind up back on his bed; he's still in his boxers, so it goes further…I never thought I'd want to, but I go down on him. It's not as bad as I thought, and this is entirely because of him.

He ejaculates on the bed; his shirt is ruined, creased, but still we kiss, and he doesn't care, about any of it.

"You'll be late for class," I have to say it, though the last thing I want is for him to go.

"It's only World History."

And he's kissing his way over my neck, further down then, and it feels as good as it does when it's just me, as unexpected as all of this has been.

"Are we…" I wonder if it's too soon, even as I think I want it now.

He pulls back, breathless. "I…I want to. But Ronan…"

Oh. "I don't mean that." I reach into my bag for the condom I've kept there, just in case.

He starts, and then buries his face into my shoulder, trembling.

It scares me, but I don't let go, don't push him.

"I…I don't want it to be like this."

"Like what?"

"Rushed one morning when…when we're sneaking around all the time. When I can't give you more."

"What more do you think I'd want?" I take a breath, try not to let myself get heated.

It feels strange to not let go of him, but it'd be even worse to let go of him.

He sighs, frustrated, but he doesn't let go, either; his cheek is pressed to my shoulder, my hands beneath his shirt, on his back.

"To go to dinner, see each other outside this room, not worry about Ronan all the time…go to the beach, not have to hide."

"I don't mind." And though it's strange to realise I mean it, it's true.

"Well, I...I do."

"Then let's just go." I wouldn't mind that, either. I just don't want this to end, don't want him to go.

"I can't." He flinches, tightening his arms around me. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…because I'm not…because Ronan isn't...because I can't be seen."

"Seen?" I know he doesn't mean with me, though something still hurts, for him if not me.

"Noticed," he says, bitterly. "I can't be noticed, because of dad, his…business. If anyone notices me, I won't be able to…to protect Ronan and Matthew. Too many people notice already."

I sigh, kiss his shoulder. "We don't have to, then. But I want to, even if it's here. Even if we're sneaking around, even if we can't be seen."

He sighs, too. "I wish you wanted more."

"You are more. Even if no one else sees it."


End file.
